


Boys Will Be Boys

by AceyCamui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, Prompt Fic, so silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyCamui/pseuds/AceyCamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or in this case, Marauders will be Marauders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flamingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Given: 04/09/09  
> Word: Flamingo  
> Date Completed: 04/10/09

Sirius Black sat next to his best friend James Potter as they dug into the piles of snacks they had just bought from the trolley. Their other friends Peter and Remus sat across from them as they traded Chocolate Frog Cards. The end of their sixth year was up and were now heading home for the summer.

_Home_ , Sirius thought with a grin. He was happy to go home, something he'd never been before. The previous summer, Sirius had run away from his home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, leaving his mother, father, younger brother and all their pure-blood mania. He now stayed with the Potter's during holidays and he couldn't be happier. James was like the brother he had never had. Well, the brother he had always wanted at least. Regulus was no brother of Sirius's.

An hour or so later, the train had stopped at King's Cross and students now filed out of their separate compartments and onto the platform to meet their parents and go home for the summer holidays. James and Sirius tugged their trunks behind them, Remus and Peter trailing not far behind them.

Peter spotted his mom right away and bid the three goodbye with a one-armed hug or a pat on the back as he waddled off to his join his mother.

"Bye Peter," Remus said with a warm smile.

"Later Wormtail," Sirius said with a lazy wave.

"Don't forget to write!" James called after him.

Peter glanced back and replied with a wide, pleased smile of his own, indicating that he would indeed write to them, looking beside himself at having friends. His mother beamed proudly next to him.

After turning away from seeing Wormtail off, Sirius nudged Remus and pointed to where he spotted Remus's mother standing a ways down the platform. The sandy brown-haired boy turned and then grinned and waved to her. She waved back excitedly. Remus let go of his trunk to hug both James and Sirius goodbye.

"I wish we could come with and keep you company during the full moon," Sirius said softly, thumping his friend on the back as he pulled him close. Remus smiled appreciatively and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Me too. Don't forget to write me. Both of you," Remus reminded them, raising an eyebrow at them. They nodded their promise and Remus dragged his trunk off to where his mother stood waiting for him. Remus glanced back one more time to send the two a final wave, which they returned in earnest.

Sirius and James spotted Mrs. Potter--Mum--at the same time, only moments later. With a shared look at one another, they took off sprinting in her direction. Sirius got to her first, throwing his arms around Mrs. Potter’s small shoulders and embracing her like she was his own mother. James stood impatiently off to the side, glancing around the platform at the other students and before his hand even made contact with his hair, his mother was pulling him to her in a crushing grip.

Mr. Potter wasn't far away either as he also came to greet the boys, arriving just as soon as Mrs. Potter had released her son from the embarrassing bear hug, his cheeks slightly pink but pleasantly slow.

"Have a nice term?" He asked them as he leaned in to hug them both.

"The best, as always," James said laughing and slung his arm around Sirius's shoulders after the greetings were exchanged. Mrs. Potter smiled widely at her boys, extremely proud of them as always. Mr. Potter's expression was much the same.

"You boys ready to go home?" Mrs. Potter asked the two teens, her hands placed on her hips. The last word sent chills through Sirius's body. _My home,_ he thought again wildly, happily.

 

The two teens nodded in unison and Mr. Potter laughed, always amused by their synchronicity.

"Let's hurry then!" Mr. Potter said as he turned and he and Mrs. Potter led the way. The two sixteen-almost-seventeen year old boys followed behind as they headed home.

***

Summer at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's home was never a dull one, especially since Sirius had come to live with them last year. James and his best friend were always up to something that involved loud noises, explosions, laughter, and many other things that made Mr. and Mrs. Potter smile and roll their eyes in amusement/exasperation. 'Boys will be boys', Mr. Potter always said.

A couple months had passed since that day on the platform.

 

Summer holiday was almost over and in just a few days, James and Sirius would be on Hogwart's Express heading back to school to start their seventh year. Both had turned 17 recently and had been enchanting everything and anything within their path, their way of celebrating the fact they were now of age.

One morning, Sirius and James woke up early and headed off down the street of Godric's Hallow for a walk. They had nothing in particular planned and Sirius chewed a piece of bread he had taken from the kitchen as James kicked at rocks on the sidewalk.

They were engaged in a conversation over James's mail the previous morning. He had received the Head Boy badge, much to both of their surprise as well as dismay. They were positive Moony would get it--he had been Prefect after all.

 

Several Muggles lived nearby and an idea came to the two very quickly.

"We might as well have a bit of fun before we have to go back. We won't be able to pull as many pranks, you being the Head Boy and all," Sirius explained as the approached the first house on the street. It had a row of big misshapen, bushy hedges in the front and Sirius made a face at the landscaping.

"These people have no taste," he commented, eyeing the shrubbery in distaste.

"I can fix that," James said with a laugh and pointed his wand at one of the hedges. It instantly morphed into the form of a stag.

"Nice one, Prongs," Sirius barked out and pointed his wand at the hedge next to it, turning it into a dog. They spent a couple minutes laughing and then continued up the road.

The next house had several pink flamingo lawn ornaments scattered throughout the yard. They exchanged a mischievous look before Sirius pointed his wand at one of the flamingos and it came to life. James watched as Sirius repeated this with the others until there were five living, breathing flamingos standing  in the Muggle's front yard.

“Right, but watch this,” James said, grinning and with a flick of his wand, all the flamingos began to sing. Sirius waved his wand once more as the now real birds began to dance.

The two boys held their sides, gasping for breath as the tropical, pink birds began to do the can-can and sing 'Hava Nagila'. At that moment, a woman stepped out onto the front porch and stared in horror at the sight in front of her.

"Oh my...!"

Sirius and James took off running toward the house, Sirius in his Animagus form, having transformed as they turned down an alley, James laughing and Padfoot barked happily at his side.

When told that night at dinner of the boy's adventure, Mr. Potter rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"They'll have to do a memory charm on her, you know," he told them conversationally. "Flamingos usually don't can-can."

"Or sing," Mrs. Potter said, shaking her head before taking a sip of her water.

 

James and Sirius only grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long-time, close friend and I used to give each other a word and would write a quick drabble incorporating that word. I was on a Harry Potter kick so I have a decent handful of these. After reading through them, I found myself smiling so I felt inclined to share. :) These were written an embarrassingly long time ago so, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Feedback is not necessary, but appreciated!


	2. Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Given: 04/14/09  
> Word: Tape  
> Date Completed: 04/14/09

It was an ordinary day at Lily and James Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. One year old baby Harry had woken up that morning crying his little eyes out and Lily, as usual, was the one who got up to feed him. James lay face down in their shared bed as he tried to tune out the cries of his son. He thought he could hear Lily telling him to get up but he wasn't too sure as he had fallen back asleep moments later.

"Prongs."

 

This voice was a familiar one and suddenly for a brief moment, James thought he was back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He hadn't heard his friend's voice in the morning, waking him up, since they'd been at school.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw the blurry outline of his friend's face, Sirius Black, leaning over and peering down at him where he was twisted in the blankets and drooling all over his pillow.

"What d'you want, Padfoot?" James mumbled sleepily into his arm. Finally propping himself up on one elbow, he flung his arm out to his nightstand and groped around blindly.

"Whatcha lookin' for, Prongs?"

"What does it look like I'm looking for, you twit?" James said, irritated but not really. The nightstand was empty except for a half-full glass of water and about two dozen of Lily's bobby pin hair things. "Okay, where are my bloody glasses?" He directed his glare at where he supposed Sirius would be. 

"Oi! Over here, Prongs," Sirius snorted, laughing at his friend in amusement.

 

James spun around, following Sirius's voice.

"Sirius, Merlin help you if you have my glasses," James said, annoyed and squinting at Sirius comically.

 

When Sirius just laughed at him again, James lunged toward his friend, intending to tackle him to the floor and force him to give them back. Sirius had the upper hand, as his vision was perfect and moved out of the way quickly. James, expecting to collide with the torso of his best friend, instead lost his balance and stumbled into the nearby wall. James cursed loudly, Sirius cackling in the background.

"Is there a problem in here boys?" Lily said from where she had just appeared in the doorway. He turned to look at her. Lily wasn't about to point out that he was about five feet off from where he was looking to where she actually was. Sirius continued to gasp for breath between his bark-like laughs.

"James here, thinks I took his glasses," Sirius said once he recovered from his laughing fit.

 

Lily looked pointedly at Sirius.

 

"What?"

"Well, did you?"

"No!" 

"I know you did, Padfoot, now give them back!"

 

Still on the floor from where he had fallen earlier, James reached out and grabbed one of Sirius legs, pulling him down onto his bedroom floor alongside him. The two immediately started wrestling like they were still Fifth Years. Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead opting for shaking her head and smiling softly to herself.  

"Daddy! Paddy!"

 

A child's voice interrupted their brawl and both men paused and looked toward the doorway.

 

Lily was suddenly laughing as she bent down to pick up baby Harry.

"Oh dear, what's this you have? Daddy's glasses?"

Sirius was the first to stand then offered a hand to James to help him off the floor and onto his feet.

 

James and Sirius crossed the room to where Lily stood with Harry, balancing him on her hip with one arm around him. Holding out her other hand, Lily showed them James's glasses, broken in half.

"Great," James said unenthusiastically. "Thanks, Harry."

"Way to go kid," Sirius said proudly and congratulated his godson by ruffling his hair.

 

Lily bit her lip as James took them from her and held them up to his face, squinting out of the two, round lenses.

"You could tape them," Lily suggested.

 

James raised an eyebrow at her while Sirius snorted out a disbelieving laugh.

"Are you a witch or not?" Sirius said, amused.

 

Lily flushed, her face turning pink and James chuckled at her teasingly.

"Well forgive me for growing up Muggle-born," Lily muttered under her breath and then she and Harry exited the bedroom. 

"Here, mate," Sirius said and pointed his wand at James's broken glasses. _"Reparo."_

James's glasses were suddenly mended and as good as new. James used the tail of his baggy pajama shirt to wipe off the smudges left behind by Harry's tiny fingerprints before he put them on his face. He turned to Sirius, a grin on his face and a thanks ready on his lips. His grin immediately turned into a confused frown however, when he saw the state of his friend's face.

 

"Padfoot," he began very deliberately, "where the hell are your eyebrows?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to the obvious question: No, I don't know what happened to his eyebrows either...


	3. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Given: 04/15/09  
> Word: Crazy  
> Date Completed: 04/15/09

"Whose idea was this again?" Remus Lupin hissed to the boy directly to his left.

 

The boy, who just happened to be Sirius Black, swept his long black hair out of his eyes as he peered over at his friend with a slightly-bordering-on-maniacal grin.

  
  
"Are you having doubts, Moony?" Sirius's psychotic grin didn't let up. Remus looked at him, completely bewildered.

  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Padfoot! We're clinging to the side of the Astronomy Tower more than fifty feet in the air!" Remus cried as he tightened his hold on the rocky, protruding ledges; the only things that were separating him and a crushed skull as well as multiple broken bones. This fact did not seem to bother Sirius in the slightest.

  
  
"And?"

  
  
"This is crazy! Why did I let you talk me into this, why!" Remus wailed in regret. He could almost picture himself splattered on the ground below and all he could think about was regrets. He hadn't studied enough for the History of Magic test. He still had half a parchment sheet of a Potions essay to reread. He hadn't even sent the letter he'd written him mum that afternoon.

  
  
"'Cause Prongs landed himself in detention tonight and you know Wormtail's afraid of heights," Sirius said, as if it was the simplest thing he'd ever explained.

  
  
"Wormtail is afraid of a lot of things," Remus pointed out.

 

Sirius ducked his head as he laughed and ascended a few more feet up the tower.

 

"Padfoot!" Remus cried in anguish.

  
  
"What is it, Moony?" Sirius asked, annoyed. He was hanging on with one hand as the other held his wand up to the wall. Remus shut his eyes tightly and whimpered. "Oi!"

  
  
"This is the last time, Sirius, I swear," Remus said vehemently as he adjusted his grip on one of the ledges he clung to.

  
  
"Last time what?" Sirius asked boredly, not really paying much attention, still climbing higher and higher.

  
  
"Last time I let you talk me into something crazy!" The wind blew and Remus yelped as he held on tighter.

 

Sirius tutted down at him.

  
  
"Moony, Moony, Moony. Everything we do is crazy."

 


	4. Bestial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Given: 04/15/09  
> Word: Bestial  
> Date Completed: 04/15/09

"Y'know," Sirius said conversationally as he tilted his wooden chair back on two legs, "now that I think about it, doesn't it seem a bit wrong?"

 

James sat the kitchen table directly across from him, gnawing on a piece of buttered bread as he scanned the Daily Prophet with furrowed brows.

  
  
"Hmm?" James said distractedly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

  
  
"Prongs, are you even listening?" Sirius asked, leaning over the table and flicking James on the forehead. James finally looked up, having the decency to appear slightly annoyed.

  
  
"What is it?"

  
  
"Doggy style," Sirius said simply as he plucked the half-eaten bread from James's grasp. Cutting off his friend's protest and batting his hand away that reached for the stolen starch, he continued, "you know, the position. Doesn't it put a whole new meaning to it? Since I'm an Animagi?"

  
  
"You're sick, Padfoot," James said, looking disturbed as he defeatedly buttered himself another piece of toast.

  
  
There was a definite, loud CRACK and the two men looked up at the doorway where their friend Remus Lupin now stood, looking tired and disheveled. He took at seat at the kitchen table next to Sirius and grabbed himself a piece of bacon from the plate in the middle, shoving the entire piece into his mouth unceremoniously.

  
  
"How're you two?" He asked, popping a couple more pieces into his mouth.

 

James just smirked.

  
  
"We were just discussing Padfoot and his bestial desires," James explained.

 

Remus began to choke and Sirius worriedly pounded at his back as Remus reached for James's glass of milk. He took a few big gulps and took some deep breaths before he was able to speak again.

  
  
"What now? I think I might have heard you wrong," Remus said weakly.

 

James laughed loudly while Sirius only scowled.

 

"Actually, on second thought. . .I don't think I want to know," Remus muttered, shaking his head and stealing some more bacon for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A long-time, close friend and I used to give each other a word and would write a quick drabble incorporating that word. I was on a Harry Potter kick so I have a decent handful of these. After reading through them, I found myself smiling so I felt inclined to share. :) These were written an embarrassingly long time ago so, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Feedback is not necessary, but appreciated!


End file.
